A new beginning
by Cain Loasa
Summary: It's been 50 years since Midna had destroyed the mirror of twilight and she wants to see Link again, but what will happen when she instead meets his son James? How will she react, how will James react, and what will happen between them? With an old enemy on rise will they find the needed items to defeat him?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't Zelda, Nintendo does, but I do own the character especially for this fanfic

Chapter 1: Separate but the Same

Midna was standing on the balcony outside her bedroom looking over the land of twilight, and once again her thoughts slipped to her little wolf. She sighed as she remembered all the times they had been through together; she couldn't really call them good times, but her hero of light stay with her. She remembered when she first found Link, she had selfishly made him agree to help her, after she broke the chain he could've run away, but he helped her. Midna tried to go to sleep multiple times that night, but sleep never found her. Midna wrapped her arms around herself as the cold twilight air bit at her exposed skin, she sighed again, walked to the ground level of the castle, and she walked through the gardens that she cared for herself. She sat down on the bench and fought back the tears that burned like lava in her eyes every time she thought of Link.

"What am I going to do?' She asked herself

The truth was that the Twili people age slowly, very slowly, and what Midna didn't know was that Link was dead, taken by old age. Midna got up, walked over to a flowerbed of Twili moon blossoms, she carefully search the delicate flowers for any pests that threatened the beautiful flowers, when she was sure that there weren't any of the offending creatures around, she slowly walked towards the castle, and up to her room. Midna lay down onto her bed and this time sleep overtook her. She dreamt about the last time she had seen Link, her little wolf it was before she had destroyed the mirror of Twilight with a single tear, and she saw Link's sadness as she left him for the last time. She shot away as morning twilight light streamed into her room she quickly walked to the dress in front her bed, pulled out a wrapped package, and looked upon the shard of the mirror of twilight once again. She pieced them together and watched them as they mended themselves.

"Princess, are you really going?" Zora her closest friend and ambassador asked her

"Please Zora please don't try to stop me." Midna pleaded

"Trust me, I know you would go even if I told you not to." Zora laughed

"Thanks, you're in change while I'm gone."

Zora placed her hand on Midna shoulder, and Midna quickly pulled Zora into a hug. When they separated, Midna looked into the mirror and she was transported into world of light.

James was in the Ordon ranch, eye to eye with the largest goat he had ever seen, and then it charged at him. James braces himself, tensed his whole body, waiting for impact, and when the goat slammed into him he gripped its horns. At first the momentum would let James budge the goat from where it was, he picked his moment right, and he picked the goat up and slammed it into the ground. The force of impact sent vibrations through the village of Ordon, telling everyone that Link's son had filled heaviest of goats, and the owner of the ranch came over to him.

"I think everyone in Ordon knows that you deserve the rest of today and tomorrow off James." Chrose laughed

James nodded his head, walked out of the ranch entryway, and towards his house that was passed down from generation to the next generation for as long as he remembered. He looked around the wall, his eyes passed over his father's Master Sword, Hyrlin Shield, and he almost passed out from a huge pain in his head. James fell into the closest chair, he cradled his head in his hands, and a painful memory rushed through his head.

"Why now?" James moaned

He remembered the horrible day vividly, the day his closest friend had died, the day he always regretted, and her ghost haunted his nightmares ever since. Mina and James had been walking towards the lake that was off to the right of New Ordon village, James should have sensed that they were being followed, but his attention was focused on Mina and nothing else. When they were almost the way to the lake they were ambushed by a group of bandits, Mina and James unsheathed their swords, and they got to back to back. They were doing well at first, then one of the bandits cut Mina across her sword arm and she dropped her sword, so James was left quickly dashing to keep the bandits back. He was almost done when the bandit's leader came out with two swords, James jumped back as one of the swords cut into his chest, he picked up Mina's sword, but he was still at a disadvantage since the leader never seemed to tire. In the end the bandit leader robbed James and Mina, before he left the bandit leader sunk his swords into Mina stomach, and he twisted them, killing Mina instantly. James didn't know what happened, but when he came to the bandit leader had his throat torn out. He stumbled towards Mina's still, cold form, he fell to his knees, cradled her head in his hands, and he cried into her chest.

He looked into her eyes which had lost the bight glowing light that he loved, her skin was cold to the touch he lifted Mina dead body in his arms, and ran as quickly as he could with Mina dead weight and his chest being cut open. As he was making his way to New Ordon village Mina blood stained his hand and clothes. His strength was close to gone after the bandit leader had came, so he was stumbling a lot and fell down from time to time. When he got to the outskirts of the inner village the guards rushed over as James started to pass out from the loss of blood, exhaustion, and anger. When he came to Mina's mother, who had raised her all by herself, was by James' bedside, and she looked like he had been crying.

"Jasmine, I'm sorry I should have been more concentrated on the surrounding than on your daughter, actually we should've stayed in the city." I told her

"No need to apologize James' she would've went without you, I just can't she's dead, but you're still alive, her memory will in all of us." Jasmine told me

Jasmine was in her mid to late 30's, she had blazing orange hair, emerald green eyes, she was 5' 8", and she cared for any lost child until they got back on their feet. Whenever I looked at Mina I always saw a younger version of her mother, and Jasmine took care of her and James even when James insisted that he was okay. Now he was happy that Jasmine had made him stay, even though they would never be able to see Mina as her energetic trouble-making self. Jasmine wrapped her arms around James, she started to cry, and James wrapped his arms around her. The memory stopped there as James was jolted back to reality as there a pain in the back of his head as Midna appeared in front of him.

"Hello…Link." Midna told him

Author's Note:

Poor Midna, she's doesn't know what happened to Link, and sorry about killing him off his story with Midna to well known.

Poor James, the confused bastard, he lost a friend, and now a hot young woman has him confused with his father


	2. Chapter 2: Clearing Confusion

Disclaimer: I don't own Legend of Zelda just the characters I made for this fanfic

I'm going to use a technique I made called train of thought

(**Bold**)= Person thinking

_Italics_= the words thought

Regular= Speaking or story

Chapter 2: Clearing Confusion

"Link is that you?" Midna asked James

"You must be thinking about my dad huns." James told her

"Dad? Who are you then?" She asked James

"My name is James, and huns Link is my father." James told her

"So where is your father?"

"I'll show you."

Midna's mood darkened by James tone of voice when he said that last sentence, but she was determined to see Link.

"You better get some sleep huns." James told Midna

"My name is Midna not huns." Midna told him

"I know just wanted you to say your name." James laughed as Midna climbed into his bed

Midna didn't know how, but sleep quickly overtook her the second her head hit the pillow. It felt like a second of sleep when James was gently shaking her awake.

"Morning already?" Minda asked James

"No, the sun is finally gone down completely." He told her

Midna got up, quickly looked the window, and she was literally jumping with joy at the idea of walking through Hyrule without the sun burning her. James and Midna quickly exited the house, but not after James had picked the Master Sword, Hyrulian Shield, and handed Midna one of his lighter swords. When they got to the gates of New Ordon village James automatically switched his focus from Midna to the surrounding area, he stayed in front of Midna with one hand on the hilt of the Master Sword and the other hand gently around Midna shoulders, and they carefully walked into the forest. It was going good at first they didn't run into any bandits, graverobbers, or kidnappers, but then at least 15 bandits ambushed them. James was ready though, he quickly shoved Midna behind cover, and pulled out the Master Sword. He quickly slit their throats, he also domed a few before running his sword through them, and after half an hour only one bandit was left standing. James slammed him against the closest tree, he noticed a tree branch pierce through the bandit, and he got some information out of him by repeatedly slamming the bandit against the tree branch. He walked over to where he had shoved Midna behind cover and he helped her up.

"Sorry Midna, I just didn't want you to get hurt." James apologized

"Don't apologize I understand, let's just get out of here before more come." Midna told him

They quickly walked around the carnage James had created, and in another hour they arrived at the graveyard where Link was buried. James gently placed his hand on Midna back guided her through the graveyard towards Link's grave, and when Midna saw the name the grave James had stopped in front of she fell to her knees. James kneeled down beside Midna, he wrapped his arms around her, and she cried into his shoulder. The whole time that she cried, she mumbled incoherently, and James calmingly whispered into her ear as best as he could since the graveyard put him on edge every time he came here. James felt a chill in the air, when he looked up, the person who was standing there should have been dead.

"Zant, how are you alive?" James asked him

Midna looked at Zant in disbelief, then anger, and finally she shut down and she didn't even register him. James pushed Midna behind him, pulled out his sword, and as the surrounding area turned into a twilight zone he rushed at Zant. Zant summoned up a bright red orb that was roughly the size of a baseball, when Midna saw the orb she knew Zant intent, but James didn't stop his death run towards Zant. Even though Midna want to protect James from what happened to Link, but when James hit the orb he was launched into a bunch of the gravestones smashing them on impact. James convulsed as the twilight's curse coarsed through his veins, Midna looked on in horror as James turned into a wolf, but she was surprised when he came out covered in armor. Midna felt in sharp pain in her stomach as Zant ran the sword that James had her through her stomach, he pulled it out and smashed her in the head with the flat side of the sword, Midna went crashing into a tree close to James, and when he saw what Zant had done to her anger boiled in his stomach. Midna watch dazedly as it seemed like the shadows around them seemed to be absorbed his wolfish form, James seemed to be growing bigger by the second, but before he could attack Zant disappeared in a mist of twilight.

"James… are you there?" Midna asked him weakly

James quickly walked over the Midna's fragile form, and he felt the anger for Zant turn into anger at himself. He gently slipped his jaw over Midna's upper arm, gently tossed her onto his back, and he ran towards his house.

(**James**) _Why the hell does this keep on happening to me?_

Midna held as tight as she could, but James kept on having to stop to use his tail to move her back to where he was sure that she wouldn't fall off. She was slightly aware of wolf James' muscles rapidly moving underneath her, she could feel his tail wrapped around her waist, and she thought about talking but James growled at her in response every time.

(**Midna**) _I wish I could thank James, but his not going to let me talk._

(**James**) _Thought process Midna, think it and I'll hear it if you want me to._

(**Midna**) Thank you James, I've always hated myself for not thanking your dad

Midna snuggled her head into James' fur, when she looked back on Link's wolf form, and his form and James' form were completely different. James' fur is black as night, while Link's fur was brown. Link never had armor while the hyrulian shield seemed to form armor around James while he is in battle, and James seems to have more control of his form. The twilight wolf had certain abilities that it's able to use, like absorbing the shadows around them. She felt James' chest rise and fall as he breathed deep and quick enough to keep his muscles ready to work. Midna breathed deeply, she got a good smell of his wolfish musk, and it got her aroused for some odd reason. When they got to James' house he rammed the door, dashed into his bedroom, and helped Midna get into the bed. James dashed into the bathroom connected to the bedroom, come out dressed, and he sat down by Midna,

"I'm sorry Midna, this only happened because you were with me." James told Midna

"Don't… worry it's… not your… fault." Midna said gasping for air

James tenderly touched where Zant had stabbed Midna and he let shadows flow into the wound. After awhile Midna fell asleep with a smile on her face, and James sat beside her throughout the night.

Author Note:

Poor James he can't get lucky, his friend died, maybe now Midna, but at least they got to meet each other.


	3. Chapter 3: A New Relationship

Chapter 3: A visit from an old friend

Midna woke a little slowly the next day, she had a vague, painful memory of what happened last night with Zant, but luckily the pain in her stomach was just an annoying sting. She quickly looked around, she saw that James was asleep in a chair beside the bed she was in, she picked up a blanket that was close to her, and draped it around James' shoulders. He quickly woke, looked at Midna studying her abdomen, which to Midna's surprise was bare, and he smiled. Midna noticed the letter in his hand, then how his eyes were red, and then she looked closer at his eyes.

"Dude your eyes are still wolfish." Midna told him

"The transformation to wolf is fast and easy, but the transformation back to human is slow and somewhat painful." James laughed halfheartedly "I had to stitch up the sword wound."

"Thanks, what's the letter about?"

"It's from my mom, she wants to talk to me about something, and I don't like how she wrote the letter." James told Midna

Midna gently took the letter and looked at the scripture. It was messy and closely spaced written like she was in a hurry. Midna had a worried look on her face when she looked at James and she slowly wrapped her arm around him. She had a bad feeling about what was going on with James' mother, who hadn't even signed the letter, she knew how James' felt, not knowing if someone they cared about was alive. She had the feeling with Link many times before, but she was sensing that James was hiding something from his past.

"What happened to you?" Midna asked him

James knew what she was talking about, what happened to him to make him just want to die, and to freely want unleash the beast out on everyone.

"Have you ever watched someone you loved die in front of you and you couldn't do anything about it?" He asked her

"No, what happened?" Midna asked James

"I was unable to save my best friend Mina as we were walking to a close to the outside of New Ordon, I wasn't paying attention to the trees around us, and when we were in a medium sized clearing a bunch of thieves ambushed us. We were able to hold them off, but some thieves got behind Mina and cut her sword her, they died by my blade shortly after, and then after I dispatched of the rest of the minor thieves the bandit leader plowed through the trees. I had fought him off as long as I could, but in the end he dazed me to where I couldn't move very much. The bandit leader waited until he knew that I knew what was going on around me, then he sank both of his swords into Mina's stomach literally ripping the life out of her, and I don't know what happened to me. I blacked out and when I came to the bandit leader's throat was ripped out." James told her simply

"I think that was the first time the Twiwolf came out of you." Midna told him as there was a knock on the door

"That's my mom, you should get completely dressed, don't want the old woman to have a heart attack, and move at the less you can we don't need the stitches to break." James told her

James opened the door slightly, told his mother to please wait a minute or fifteen, and quietly closed the door. He walked over to Midna who was struggling to even get her dress back on; she stopped when she saw James standing in the doorway.

"Are you going to help me or just watch me?" Midna asked him

"I don't know, I might help you, but I want to watch too." James told her

"Help me and when your mom is gone there will be surprise waiting for you." Midna told him while walking over to him

When Midna got close enough to James he gently started to pull her dress down over her slender form, he had to stop every time she gasped because he didn't know whether it was from pain or if it was from his touch, and after a while James got frustrated. He tossed her dress to the side went to his dresser, pulled out a white t-shirt and a pair of jeans, and he then help Midna into those. Her abdominal area was still exposed so James just wrapped it up with bandages. After that was done they slowly walked to the couch in the living room where Midna sat down slowly with a slight pained expression on her face, once Midna was situated where she was in the less amount of pain, and then James opened the door so that his mom could enter.

"Hi mom, so why were you in such a hurry, and what do you want to talk about." James asked her

"Who is she?" James mom asked him pointing at Midna

"Hello Ilia, I know this might be a sore subject, but what happened to Link?" Midna asked her

"It's okay, he passed protecting me and James, so you must Midna, Link told me to tell you not to worry he never blamed you for anything that happened." Ilia told her

"Do either of you want something to drink?" James asked the two young women

"I would like some water." Ilia told him

"What do you have?" Midna asked him

"I have soda, orange juice, apple juice, milk, tea, and water." James told her

"I never understood these technological advances, soda and computers, and what's next automatic bows." Ilia commented

"Mom, they're called guns." James told her before running into the kitchen as Ilia threw a shoe at him

"I would like some apple juice, since there's no wine." Midna told him

"Okay, I'll have those ready in a second." James told them

James came out of the kitchen with two glasses of apple juice and a glass of water. He handed the water to Ilia, sat down by Midna and handed her one of the apple juices. His mother sat down in front of them, took a sip of her water and them she placed it on the table.

"What's up mom, what did you want to talk about?" James asked Ilia

"What… Oh yeah almost forgot, do you want to talk to Mina one last time?" Ilia asked him

"Don't get my hopes up about this kind of thing, mom, you know I can't forgive myself for getting her killed." James told her "Midna are you okay?"

"Yeah, I could probably help with contacting Mina." Midna whispered

"Really, thank you Midna I love you." James told her while hugging her tightly

Midna returned the hug half heartedly and when they separated James looked at her worriedly.

"What's wrong?" He asked her

"It's just that you might not like how Mina looks right now." Midna told him

"I've waited years to contact Mina so I think her appearance will be the last thing to throw me." James told her

"Okay, but I've warned you." Midna told him while holding out her hands to him

James took her hands, and soon he was transported to a plain white room with Midna by his side. He soon saw a skinny form walking towards them, and soon he saw it was Mina and she was naked. When she was right in front of him, James couldn't help but wrap his arm around her, and he smiled when her arms wrapped around him. When they parted James put a hand on Mina's shoulder, and gently kissed her lips.

"I missed you Mina." James told her

"I've missed you too James." She replied

"Are you doing well work for Midna?" James asked her

Suddenly an image flashed in front of Midna, and she silently cursed herself for not noticing it before.

"Zora, you're Mina, or is it Mina as Zora?" Midna asked her

"Either, I'm sorry, I wanted to tell you, but I had to keep a secret for James." Mina told her

"It's okay, but I can't believe I didn't notice it before." Midna told her as Mina began to be covered by the normal clothes she wore as Zora

"So, did you find the guy you were looking for Midna?" Mina asked her

"No, my father died a few years ago, but she seems happy with me." James replied

"Oh, I'm so sorry." Mina told him

"It's not your fault he died protecting me and my mom." James replied

"Is he around, if you know?" Midna asked Mina

"No, if I knew you'd want to see him, I would've told him, but he already pass on into the light." Mina replied sadly "He also wanted you to know that he doesn't blame for anything that happened on your adventure."

"Yeah, Link's wife already told me that, so at least I feel better about that." Midna told her "I did get to meet his son though."

"That's always great to know, James I guess you might already know of the problem, and Midna you might need to inform him on the guy." Mina told her

"I know about Zant, my father and Midna fought against him in the twilight zone, after killing him they had to face Gandorf, and after he was banished Midna turned back into her current form and destroyed the mirror of twilight." James replied

"So, your father told you a lot more than I thought he would." Midna told him

"He wanted to prepare me, he fought Gandorf four times and killed him all four time, so he knew there was a chance Zant could come back and now we know he was right." James replied as the room faded away from around him

When he opened his eyes again he found himself sitting by Midna who was surprising naked and running her hands over his chest.

"I told you after your mom left that I would have a surprise for you." Midna told him

James smiled as their lips met for a second, and when they parted James started to kiss Midna's body give special attention to her neck, breast, and slit. He took pleasure in hearing her moan softly as he ate slowly from Midna while pinching her nipples, and after awhile he switched to fingering her slit and gently sucking her left nipple. James felt Midna hand snake into his pant and started to feel his member. He quickly unzipped his pants and took off his underwear to help her, but then he even more surprised when she took his member into her mouth and gently sucked. Midna knew somewhat of what she was doing so she didn't think that she doing so well, but by how James was reacting she guessed she was worrying for nothing. As his member harden Midna slid to where her face was at level with James', and once again to his surprise she slammed down hard onto his member tearing her hymen. Soon, they got a rhythm going Midna's juices exploded out onto James' waist, but he wasn't done yet. He had Midna turn around to where her ass was to him and he had her slowly lower onto his member with her juices acting like a natural lubricant, and soon he was pounding her ass. After a good 30 minutes of doing this his semen shot into Midna ass and they laid down by each other and fell asleep.


End file.
